Twenty One Kisses
by crowskisses
Summary: Bonnie's 21st birthday is fraught with sexual tension...Will it be Bonnie and Matt or Bonnie and Damon...or both? Her night takes turns she never could have anticipated. LEMONS


Summary: Bonnie's 21st birthday is fraught with sexual tension...Will it be Bonnie and Matt or Bonnie and Damon...or both? Her night takes turns she never could have anticipated. LEMONS

Rating: M, eighteen +

Disclaimer: I own nothing, have no rights.

AN: Giving a mature story a go, no real plot, just friskiness. Eeeek. I may or may not leave this posted so do review darlings. This is a touch rough around the edges, written quickly.

Twenty One Kisses

It began in some ways on the dance floor, in others long before this particular night. Maybe when he'd transferred from Kent State to Dalcrest over a recruitment scandal, maybe when faced with what seemed like certain death he'd admitted to having feelings. None of it mattered among birthday margaritas, rounds of shots and a world spinning out of control. But tonight all that mattered was Matt's hands on her hips, the slow grind of him against her back, starting a low ache of need in her stomach.

She could feel the dark eyes watching her, watching them dance and eventually she turned her head to look. Damon was leaning against the bar, lounging casually with a drink in his hand, but his eyes were anything but casual. They were like a firebrand on her form as he slowly looked up her body. They lingered on the grinding hips, a pink tongue flicking out to touch an upper lip as he got to her cleavage. They stayed there for several beats and she found herself making sure they were moving in time to the beat. When his eyes finally made it to hers, hot burning desire jumped between them, causing her to give an involuntary little moan.

Matt turned her in his arms, breaking the gaze, putting one of his legs between hers and when she ground on it she discovered she was wet. One of his hands slipped between them as his other one pulled her closer, lifting her just enough to let his first hand rest against her wet panties. She gasped at the boldness, but it didn't stop her from grinding on his hand, his fingers stroking against her. Feeling Matt against her and the heat of black desire on her back was too much, she didn't even last a whole song before the sweet rush of pleasure rocked through her. She found herself moaning into Matt's lips, bucking against his hand oblivious to other club patrons. Tonight was the night.

…...

"Do you think they'll notice we're gone?" Bonnie asked, not waiting for answer. Instead she was busily pressing her lips fervently against her partner in crime, who was actively waving down a cab.

He rattled off an address, climbing in and pulling her after, "Not until they get the next round of shots, honey. Elena was making a scene about the booth..."

"Oh, Matt." She murmured, pressing herself into the blond god's all too willing lap. He didn't protest when her lips met his, instead pulling the birthday redhead closer. The kisses were as fervent, as fiery as they were unpreventable. This was something that had been building between them for months, carefully denied, carefully regulated to Matt's most passionate dreams.

There was no denying tonight. No denying the kisses or the grinding that was occurring wantonly in the back of the taxi. No denying the small moans escaping her lips, no disguising his half unbuttoned shirt when the taxi finally got to their house. Matt threw down money, almost double the actual fare. His dollars were in attempt to off lay the moans the taxi driver had heard, off lay the groping he had seen, off lay the fact Matt and Bonnie were probably never welcome in a taxi again.

Whether the money worked or not, he never knew. Instead he dropped the keys to the door twice, the first time assaulted by unexpected kisses. The second time by lips so aggressive he ended up pinning her against the front door, her legs wrapped around his straining form. He forgot completely about the door as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, so she could suck at his neck. He had to set her down to take it off, throwing it aside as she held up keys triumphantly.

Matt managed to get the door unlocked this time, despite her lips against his. Bonnie threw her purse in and squealed when he swung her into his arms carrying her through the door and up the stairs. "I can walk.."

"You lost a heel." It was said against her lips somewhere on the second floor landing, a little pause for kisses. The increasing need had him groping to get the door to his room open, tossing her onto the bed and slamming his door.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Bonnie smiled at him, pulling him down to her level by his hair.

"It's about to get better." She grinned against his words, running her hands over his abs. There was no denying football kept him in great shape with hard muscles and hands that felt deliciously calloused against her skin. Hands that were currently brushing against her arms, one winding underneath her searching for the zipper to her dress. She pressed herself upwards to give him better access, feeling the sudden rush of air against her back, his success feeling as delicious as the rough hands, which pulled at it.

The dress came off in a rush, thrown haphazardly aside and completely ignored. Bonnie felt a surge of pride at the dazed, dilated blue eyes eating her alive, his tongue unconsciously licking his upper lip. "Beautiful..."

She pulled him back down into kisses, his hands grazing the matching lingerie. The world was swirling around her, but her hands found his belt, yanking at it desperately. It came undone, the button to his pants quickly following. Matt groaned as she undid the zipper, her hands grazing the straining bulge underneath. He practically bucked against her and reached to throw his pants off, but stilled when she pushed his hands away. She wanted to do it, to tease him into a frenzy, her fingers brushing just around where he wanted her to touch. She pulled his pants off slowly, coming to a hitch when his shoes were still on. She abandoned her effort, giving into her own selfishness. "Get them off!"

It was quickly done after that, a 'happy birthday' boxered Matt covering her again, pinning her down with a kiss that took her breath away. Her bra came unsnapped moments later, Matt flinging the strapless contraption across the room, a hand already grazing the highly sensitized area. He kneaded her breasts gently, generously running his fingers over the sensitive nipple. All Bonnie could do was gasp, a slow exhale of pleasure, her senses being consumed with a familiar longing, only this time she wasn't denying it.

Matt seemed to know it was the night too, his kisses trailing from her lips down her neck, lingering at her collarbone. Still he went lower, his other hand moving in tandem across her stomach to the aching she felt below. He kissed her nipple, sucking intently even as one hand was kneading her other breast. His other hand was dipping even lower, grazing her already wet panties from the dancing. This time she couldn't stop the groan, couldn't manage it into a sigh.

Bright blue eyes flicked to her, a half grin before he resumed his assault; fingers dipping inside her underwear stroking intently. She could only groan as his thumb found her wet clit, the rest of his hand stroking down until she felt a finger entering her. He moved back to her lips, breathing an explanation. "Just loosening her up."

There were two fingers now and a slight tinge of discomfort of expanding, but it was nothing to the intense pleasure building. She had very few thoughts left in her head, her own hand groping inside his boxers. He groaned against her lips as she reached a small hand around him, beginning to stroke him. "Matt? What do you want?"

"I'm good to go," It was breathed against her lips, his fingers still stroking and thrusting, still bringing the brink closer and closer.

There was nothing but this, nothing but the feeling of his lips against hers, nothing but the feeling of being filled and touched. Nothing could compare against the increasing tightening sensation, nothing but to breathe what she really wanted. "Matt...I want it to be with _you_. Around you..."

He pulled away, shucking his boxers with barely a backwards glance,going to dig in a drawer. "You're on the pill?"

"Mmmhmm." She replied in dizzy anticipation, finding he'd already undone the side ties of her underwear without her noticing. Now she watched it fly across the room, looked down to find Matt had taken the proper, responsible precautions despite his alcohol intake. Her breath caught in sudden fear, he was huge. She didn't protest as he began to kiss her again, hands running all over. The same hands were spreading her legs with an ease that bespoke practice, moving himself into a more expedient position.

"Relax." He breathed against her lips, "Don't tense or it'll hurt more."

Still she couldn't, not until his kisses were persuasive, slow and demanding, bespeaking a calm she didn't possess. Gradually her muscles unclenched, the gentle movements of his hips rubbing far too large of a member against her clit, up and down the sensitive slit. Theoretically, she knew it would fit, knew that being six four and well blessed wasn't a deterrent. Even if she was only five one she craved this, craved the member that had her bucking against tender kisses. In reality a sober Bonnie would have been terrified, but a hammered Bonnie was only eager. "Now..."

One of his hands reached down, positioning, suddenly worried blue eyes peering into hers. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and he leaned forward, kissing her deeply. "I love you."

He didn't give her time to respond, thrusting into her across any words she might have said. Tears stung her eyes as he entered, a soft cry gasping as he took the hymen. He paused then, holding himself above her and raining gentle kisses across her face as she adjusted to the painful sensation of being filled. "You feel amazing, Bonnie?"

"Keep going." She managed over the pain, not telling him Elena and Meredith told her it would take several minutes of the thrusting for the pain to fade. Matt obeyed, his thrusts slow and gentle as she adjusted, his lips issuing a streaming apology interspersed with tender words of adoration. The pain didn't fade necessarily, but it became edged with a primal pleasure. A demanding pleasure that produced soft moans and clutching scratches across his back. Bonnie lost herself to it, abandoning mind and matter to the sensation of being filled. All of her barriers fell away, her mind flinging as wide open as her legs were spread. Let herself fall into the sensation of being loved.

…...

He was kissing her collarbone and it wasn't right. She pulled him forcefully to the spot she wanted, holding him there as he kissed and sucked. It wasn't enough and her moan was in frustration, she needed something more. The dark voice in her head was demanding something more, more than this perfect thrusting and ever increasing promise of pleasure. She groaned in frustration as he pulled away. Yanking the head back to the perfect spot without opening her eyes, aching for the sharp sting against hr neck. He kissed it gently, and she sighed, listening to the black voice. _Redbird..._

The lips pulled away, the body pulling away with it, creating a sudden absence in it's place. Cold air rushed into the void, causing her to tremble. "Bonnie, do you want me to bite you?"

"Yes..." She moaned it, the voice still sinking in. The voice that was a baritone with a slight southern drawl, not a honeyed Italian accent. Her eyes flew open in realization, even as Matt was unwinding himself from her, backing off the bed in anger.

"What the hell?" It was almost a shout as he turned away, back shuddering with rage.

"Matt..." She began, trailing into an explanation that sounded weak even to her own ears. "He was in my head. It was all you before..."

His fist hit the wall, going through the plaster with a loud ripping noise. Bonnie pulled the sheet up to cover herself, trembling. Her world was breaking into pieces around her. "Matt..."

He was quiet for a few moments, his heaving breaths the only sound in the tense room. Then he grabbed a towel off the back of the door, still not looking at her. "I'm going to shower and when I get back you'll be gone."

"Matt, I'm sorry..." She began, but he was already leaving, the door slamming behind him. It shuddered in it's frame and she hugged her knees, shame washing over her. Slowly, still dazed she got out of the bed, grabbing for her discarded clothing and pulling it on mechanically. This was not what she had wanted, this was not what she had expected from tonight, she had wanted to drink and dance to let Matt spoil her with kisses. Not to loose her virginity, not to have him storm out halfway through.

She made the bed steadfastly ignoring the blood on the sheets, carefully erasing any proof of the night's events, trying her best to not think about the fact this was her first and probably last time with Matt. The deathnell of a blossoming relationship. She left his bedroom with a heavy heart, pausing at the sound of a running shower. Her feet moved towards it, guilt assailing her. She knocked and when there was no angry retort she eased the door open, stepping into the steamy room. Her heartfelt apology stumbled out of her in rush. "Matt...I'm so sorry. He was in my head and I couldn't tell the difference...I'm just so sorry."

The shower curtain parted, a hand beckoning her forward into the steam. Relief crashed across her, so intense she actually staggered into the hand. She was ripped sideways in a whirl, feeling the whoosh of her clothing discarded and the sudden onslaught of hot water pouring over her. She blinked, "Matt.."

But it wasn't Matt looking back at her, it was Damon with thoughtful black eyes and a brooding aura. "So my bird even when you're fucking him you're thinking of me?"

She swallowed, hands reaching up to cover herself, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had. "I...You were in my head!"

His eyes were raking over her, one of his hands carefully pushing her arms back to her sides. "I was invited."

All she could do was tremble under the black intensity of his gaze, the world seemed to be swirling faster. "I..."

He stepped closer, running a soapy hand down her side. When he spoke the condescending words had a surprisingly gentle edge to them, "Let's get the dog washed off you."

She nodded, watching mutely as he put more body wash in his hands, rubbing them together while completely ignoring the various loofahs. He pulled her out from under the water, hands beginning to soap her arms slowly. Black eyes bored into hers as his hands moved slowly up her sides, grazing the edge of her breasts eliciting a gasp. One eyebrow lifted as he repeated the gesture, getting the same response. Bonnie was embarrassed, completely mortified but it didn't undo what her body was craving. "Damn mutt left you in need."

She swallowed, unable to deny the statement as his hands cupped her breasts squeezing gently, fingers grazing her nipples. Her hips instinctively bucked towards him, her body embarrassingly eager. He flicked his thumbs across her nipples again and she found her mouth parting, licking her lips quietly. His half smile was dark, edged with amusement. "Redbird, my very own damsel in distress."

Something in his words, in his fiery gaze made her tremble, made her forget the person who had left her this way. He ran one of his thumb over her nipple again, the other soapy one running down her stomach to dip between her legs. He was gentle softly cleaning the blood away, but it still felt like an explosion on her tender skin. "Is this what you want?"

Her body responded for her, pressing into him with a moan and he chuckled. "I've never been one to leave a lady in distress..."

He was sinking lower, lips leaving a trail of slow fire from her collarbone to a gently nipped chest. Yet he didn't pause, his tongue tracing the contours of her body across her stomach, creating tiny shivers in anticipation. He paused to glance up at her and give her a wicked smile before softly kissing the inside of her thigh. He took his time tortuously slow as he explored first her thighs then all of the tender skin around her opening. She wound her hands into the silky black hair, pulling gently and he responded by giving her what she wanted, what she needed. His tongue finally found her clit, the sensation so powerful she moaned, "Oh god..."

He chuckled against her, the vibrations running through her as he upped his assault, licking and nipping against her until her moans were constant and her nails were digging into his hair. The raging sensation inside of her reached a peak, exploding throughout her body with a clenching sensation unlike any she'd felt before. The waves of pleasure crashed over her, leaving her legs jello and the rest of her trembling and panting as he pulled himself back into a standing position. He held her up, supporting her weight and drawing her into a kiss. He tasted like soap, like her and the slight freshness that was all his own. There was something hard pressing against her stomach, something she hadn't thought possible despite all of her fantasies. "Damon..I thought you couldn't?"

He gave her a half smile, somehow working shampoo into her hair, scratching her scalp as he spoke. "You're a very very loud projector, my redbird, and desire is a very strong emotion indeed."

She fought to reopen eyes that had drifted shut at the tender scrape of his fingers, "I don't get it."

He took his time answering, her eyes drifting closed again as he moved her back into the stream of hot water, rinsing. "You want me and you've pushed it into my skull."

She didn't open her eyes, realization washing over her as her legs regained a bit of steadiness. "So if I want you...you can't help but want me?"

"Something like that, little bird." It was whispered against her lips, his tongue seeking entrance that she willingly granted. He pressed her against the tile wall and as they kissed, one of her hands sweeping lower and lower until she was stroking him. He groaned into her mouth, fangs elongating even more into her bottom lip. He scraped them across her lip, scratching just enough to spring a blood connection. His mind abruptly rushed into hers, sharp and full a of a desperate desire that matched her own. Bonnie could suddenly feel what he was feeling; the tingles of pleasure her hand was giving him, just as strongly as her own. There was a groan and she had no idea if it was her or him, or both of them in unison.

"Please..." she begged, pleaded from lost in the sensations of his body against hers. He lifted one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist, never breaking the kiss.

"Please, Damon?" She knew nothing but aching desire, nothing but her own and his intense wanting spiraling out of control in her mind. Nothing existed outside this moment, no Matt, no alcohol, no 21st birthday.

He broke the kiss, black eyes all pupil as he looked her, his gaze diving into her soul. He gave her no words of love, no questions asking if she was sure, no reassurance. His words were ownership, a growl that made her insides vibrate with pleasure. "You're mine, redbird."

"Always," she breathed feeling it reverberate between them, from two minds quickly melding into one as he thrust into her. She gasped in pleasure, gasped in pain, finding they were one in the same now. He wrapped her other leg around his waist as Bonnie lost herself completely to sensation, her world becoming the feeling of being filled and filling.

The sex was primal, his thrusts so hard her back was slamming into the tile, the passion so high she wasn't aware of it. There were moans on both sides, her teeth finding his chest even as her nails were raking down his back. Everything was building, the delicious roughness taking her, taking them both to a point of no return. The world exploded and she screamed, her universe lost in clenching him, being clenched, taking over everything. She never wanted it to end, the sharp sting at her neck promising it wouldn't.

Somehow their minds got even closer, winding completely together where being sucked and being fucked were heightened by the physical sensations of taking and filling at the same time. The pleasure of her orgasm went on and on, waves crashing across them so hard Bonnie could only see spots. It seemed endless to her, yet even Damon couldn't keep up against the onslaught of euphoria wracking them. The pleasure managed to grow, to reach new peaks as his own orgasm got closer. Hit bit harder into her neck as he lost control of it, exploding as true euphoria took them both. She screamed again into his chest, the scream going on until she knew only blackness.

…...

She awoke to a harsh knocking sound and the taste of blood in her throat, her mouth pressed to a wound in his chest, her legs limp around him. The knocks went on and she weakly tried to disengage herself from Damon, but he was still inside her. "Easy, redbird."

"Bonnie? Are you ok? I heard screams.." Stefan's concerned voice came through the door, thick with worry.

She couldn't answer over the stars inside her eyes, couldn't even hold herself up as Damon pulled out, his own legs trembling. She slid down the wall a bit, her feet finding ground and her legs immediately going limp.

"Bonnie I'm coming in." Stefan called, the handle of the door twisting.

"NO!" The protest took the breath out of her and she leaned gratefully into Damon's chest.

"I...you're not alone." There was a pause and the sound of slurred whispers through the door. "Sorry, Matt. I didn't.."

Then came a voice that had reality crashing back into Bonnie's mind, Matt's confused voice coming from farther down the hallway. "What are you apologizing for?"

She tried to scrabble away from Damon, only managing to find she couldn't stand on her own, grabbing wildly at the shower curtain to break her fall. It didn't, instead the curtain pulled the bar towards her as she careened towards the toilet, hard arms catching her from above and behind her head inches away from the ceramic edge. "Got you."

Stefan's very confused voice came through the door again, "Bonnie I'm coming in."

"No!" She tried, again but the door was already swinging open and there was no way to hide Damon kneeling over her, holding her from behind, both naked with bloody scratch marks down his back.

Stefan's green eyes widened in shock, Matt's blue ones equally as wide. Stefan's jaw dropped, "Oh shit."

Damon somehow managed a suave smile, "Hello, little brother."

He straightened, pulling Bonnie with him somehow wrapping the shower curtain around her in one smooth motion. "Mind closing the door?"

"Fuck you, Bonnie." Matt exploded, his own towel wrapped low across his hips.

She still couldn't speak, she was starting to feel very very sick. But Damon could. "I believe that's already been done tonight...on all accounts."

. Her explanation was weak, "I don't know what happened...I thought it was you in the shower..."

"And when it wasn't you what? Got out? No, you probably went straight to your fucking knees." Matt's voice was bitter, taking a staggering step forward.

Then Meredith was there, pushing Stefan out of the way, one hand on Matt's chest. "Everyone is drunk. Just...leave it until tomorrow Matt. Come here Bonnie."

Bonnie stepped forward obediently, finding Damon's arms were restraining her and the world was whirling dangerously. "But she hasn't even conditioned her hair yet..."

"Don't start, Damon." Meredith's icy voice commanded.

The cage around her let her loose and while Bonnie meant to step towards Meredith, instead her body turned her towards the toilet in urgency. Her knees hit the tile just as the first vomit of the night exploded out of her. Cool hands held her hair back and her night dissolved into heaves that still weren't enough to offset the pleasure.

…...

She woke to the sound of a car alarm going off, finding herself in an unfamiliar bed with a raging headache. She groaned, pressing a hand against her forehead. "There's water and advil on the table."

Bonnie looked for it, finding she was in Meredith's room. She swallowed the pills with the water, glancing at the brunette sitting at her desk. "What time is it?"

"2:30, you've been out for awhile." Meredith set down the book she reading, giving her a thoughtful glance. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck." She sat up more, gasping at the sharp soreness between her legs. "What happened?"

Meredith came over to the bed, settling down next to her. "What do you remember?"

Bonnie frowned, couldn't Meredith stop asking questions and start answering them. Then she remembered, eyes going wide. "I left with Matt and then we..."

"What about after that?" Meredith prompted, patting her hand.

Her head was still stuck in the images of Matt's face above her, a place of hot lips and intense pleasure. Another flash, her back slamming against a wall and a sharp flash of pain at her neck. "Then...Damon. Ohgod."

Wild brown eyes met calm grey ones. "I slept with Matt."

"Yes." Meredith confirmed.

"Then I slept with Damon." She choked it out, more vivid pictures rushing her.

"Yes." Meredith passed her the glass of water at the choking noise she made.

"Anyone else?" Bonnie found she needed to ask, suddenly eyeing her current surroundings in Meredith's bed.

"Nope. Though if you had managed Stefan I would have called it a hat trick." The brunette wiggled her eyebrows.

"Don't joke!" Bonnie protested, another realization hitting her. "Oh no, Matt..." Tears rushed her eyes, "Does he hate me?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "No, he's blaming himself for everything. He's convinced he took advantage of you. That they both did." A thoughtful pause, "Though he did try and stake Damon this morning. Damon was not happy. They both want to talk to you."

Her heart clenched, but Meredith hadn't said he was dead. "They didn't. At least I don't think so."

"You were fairly drunk, but so were they." Meredith's eyes lit up, "So I have to ask...who was better?"

Bonnie blushed furiously opening her mouth when the door flew open, Elena rushing in with Matt and Damon lurking in the doorway. Damon gave her a half smile, "I would like to hear the answer to that question, redbird."

"What question?" Matt asked, before turning back to Damon. "Don't you talk to her. Haven't you done enough already?"

"I haven't even gotten started." Black eyes met hers, his voice seductive, then he was moving away down the hallway and away from Matt's reddening face.

"Does everyone know?" Bonnie asked the room, seeing nods and dropped her hands into her face with a groan. She was never going to be able to live this down.


End file.
